Lo que oculta la oscuridad
by Maria Nakorona
Summary: Kagome Higurashi siente una gran atracción a la oscuridad sin fijarse en sus pequeños cambios, Sesshomaru Taisho buscara la forma de resolver el por que ella llego hasta ese punto a petición de ella, destapando un horrible pasado.
1. Primer encuentro

**Hola! Después de un tiempo decidí crear otra historia**

 **LO QUE OCULTA LA OSCURIDAD**

Miedo… su mirada no podía mostrar nada más.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña? No deberías mirar esto ¿sabes? Eh escuchado que te gusta la oscuridad.

….

En realidad, es difícil encontrar a alguien que le guste la oscuridad y aun así en la oscuridad puedes encontrar calma y silencio y para aquellos que la detallan bien encuentras cosas aún peores que la misma oscuridad y a mí, me gusta.

Una joven caminaba tranquila por las calles de un desolado pueblo, unas gafas oscuras se encontraban sobre sus ojos, su cabello azabache, sus labios carnosos que formaban una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa, en sus manos se encontraba un pequeño cofre plateado, que reflejaba con gran esplendor a la majestuosa luna.

-Solo uno más- Dijo la joven mientras apretaba el pequeño cofre. Para al final perderse en el final de un oscuro callejón.

….

-Señor, la señorita Kagome Higurashi ya se encuentra aquí- Menciono la joven secretaria a su jefe.

-Dile que pase- Sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada menciono estas palabras.

-Si señor - Se retiró hasta la recepción, donde vio a la joven en uno de los sillones – Pase por favor.

No dijo nada, se paró y se dirigió a oficina. Golpeo de forma delicada la puerta.

-Pase – Y sin más la joven entro, observo el lugar mas no dijo nada, se sentó en una silla frente al hombre y sin más solo lo miro.

….

El observo a la joven que lo miraba con detenimiento, era joven. Demasiado,

-Bien, eh analizado su situación y me parece un trato justo. – La joven lo miro con aun mayor intensidad y asintió – retírese yo la llamo.

Frio y sin necesidad de desgastarse, simple y rápido, serio y misterioso.

….

No tenía nada más que decir a aquel hombre tan frio, de por sí ni sabía su nombre, tan solo quería cumplir su trato y ser libre.

Kagome Higurashi una joven de 21 años que para su corta edad ya había pasado lo suficiente, su abuelo murió en su casa, a su madre y su hermano los asesinaron. ¿Quién? Aun no lo sabía y esa era su razón para encontrarse con ese hombre. Necesitaba saber la verdad y haría hasta lo imposible por descubrirla.

….

Después de varias horas inciertas llego a su casa entro de la forma más silenciosa posible y se encontró con la gran oscuridad de su habitación, como la había extrañado se sentía totalmente relajada y segura. Se dirigió a su habitación si encender ninguna luz, conocía el camino perfectamente, entro y se recostó en su grande y cómoda cama cerrando sus ojos para obtener más oscuridad. Y poder dormir tranquila.

….

Un hombre alto musculoso, pero con el semblante más frio visto jamás se encontraba frente al espejo de su baño pensando en lo ocurrido del día. El momento en que esa joven entro y no dijo nada, tan solo entro y se sentó, su primera impresión fue que era demasiado joven, el pensamiento que le siguió fue que tipo de circunstancias la habían conducido hasta este punto. Pronto las sabría.

Cansado de pensar en ese tema tomo una copa y sirvió un poco de vino, el mejor que podía existir, tomo un trago y sostuvo en su paladar intentando saborearlo y cuando por fin pudo… lo escupió.

-Mierda – Sí que odiaba ese sabor para el ese no era un sabor agradable, por el contrario, lo encontraba repulsivo a tal punto que ni se lo podía pasar, al igual cualquier otro tipo de bebida o comida, la podía ingerir, claro con demasiado esfuerzo pero podía, le alimentaba, por supuesto. Pero la odiaba.

Después de varias horas se dirigió al gran balcón y se limitó a observar el cielo, que sin ningún escrúpulo le recordó lo que habitaba en su corazón. Oscuridad, en espera de que aparezca su luz, su luna.

-RIN – Dijo el con su típico tono frio.

-Dígame amo Sesshomaru – Respondió una joven pequeña y hermosa con una invaluable sonrisa en su rostro, que a cualquiera le daría una sensación de calidez, cualquiera menos a él. Su mentor y padre adoptivo desde que su familia fue mordazmente asesinada.

-Busca cualquier tipo de información sobre la joven Kagome Higurashi – La joven asintió y salió de la habitación para después dirigirse a la salida de la caza en busca de información.

No sabía por qué, pero esa joven le había levantado cierto aire de sospecha, algo la rodeaba que lo hacía preguntarse más acerca de ella.

 **Continuara…**

… **.**

 **Hola! Fue un placer volver a escribir es algo corta y espero les guste la continuare pronto.**


	2. La historia y la mudanza

**Segundo capitulo espero les guste :3**

 **Lo que oculta la oscuridad.**

-Buenos días – Saludo una joven de cabello azabache con una deslumbrante sonrisa, la cual demostraba alegra y sinceridad.

-Buen día señorita, viene a ver al Señor Sesshomaru me imagino – Dijo la secretaria con cierto desdén en su voz mientras le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación a Kagome, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa – Pase señorita y que sea rápido el señor Sesshomaru está ocupado.

-Me retirare cuando tenga que. – Dijo Kagome ya cansada de la actitud de la secretaria.

Al entrar en la oficina Sesshomaru estaba de espalda a la puerta, pero sin mirarle el rostro sabía que tenía una expresión fría.

-Buenos días, Lord Sesshomaru – Dijo la joven recordando su trato.

-Aja, vamos al punto de este trato – No la miro en todo ese tiempo y cuando él decidió girarse ella se encontró con esos fríos ojos dorados, los cuales la miraban descaradamente de arriba abajo. Examinándola.

-Sí señor, ya que eh aceptado el trato sería justo discutir que clausulas tendrá – Se sentía incomoda, sabía que él la estaba examinado de la forma más descarada posible, pero aun así en cierta forma le gustaba.

-Bueno, usted se encontrará bajo mi cuidado mientras se realiza la investigación cualquier recuerdo o demás relacionado con esta me será informado inmediatamente, si en algún momento no me entero de alguno el trato se cierra y yo mismo me encargare de que jamás se entere de la verdad – Eso si la sorprendió no se esperaba un cambio así, pero si era lo necesario lo haría.

-Acepto – No podía dudar era noveno investigador al que acudía y siempre resultaban muertos o desaparecidos, quizás por alguna información que encontraban o algún elemento material probatorio que les ayudase, pero jamás salía a la luz sin embargo ahora sentía que podía obtener respuestas. Pronto.

-Bien señorita, un camión de mudanza pasara por su casa a las 14:00 horas espero que tenga todo listo para entonces. Yo también iré para asegurarme de como estén las cosas. No me haga esperar o se cancelara todo. – La joven se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no quería hacer enojar a ese hombre que por alguna razón le daba… miedo.

-Hasta pronto Lord Sesshomaru – Al no recibir respuesta se levantó de la silla y se fue hacia su casa, ya que eran las 9:30 horas y necesitaba empacar todo para las 14:00 y no sería para nada fácil.

Al momento de llegar empezó a meter las cosas en cajas y demás, esperando el momento en que vinieran por ella.

….

No sabía qué demonios lo había impulsado a hacer o decir tales cosas solo las dijo. Él le había encargado a Rin que la investigara y así poco a poco fue investigado y se dio cuenta de su oscuro pasado. Cuando tenía tan solo 12 años sus padres fueron asesinados brutalmente, pero lo peor fue que ella se encontraba en la casa, y aun así ella sobrevivió observo toda la desgarradora escena, pero sobrevivió el asesino la dejo vivir. Los policías no entendían como el asesino no la mato a ella también ya que podía ser una potencial testigo, hasta que la interrogaron, su memoria se había borrado en esa noche algunos lo atribuían como un bloqueo que ella misa se impuso para no sufrir y otros simplemente decían que era por miedo a hablar.

Cuando ella empezó a crecer quiso investigar más acerca de su vida y encontró pequeños fragmentos, pero misteriosamente todos sus investigadores habían desaparecido o muerto y si su investigación estaba en lo correcto él era el número 10 que investigaba ese caso.

La intensidad de saber que él lo resolvería algo que muchos antes que él, no pudieron lo emocionaba, causar la diferencia entre esos ineptos y estúpidos.

-Patéticos – Se rio en su interior no entendía como demonios se dejaban matar – Rin – Dijo el elevando su voz tan solo a la medida que ella pudiera oírlo.

-Dígame amo Sesshomaru – Él se giró la miro de forma seria y fría.

\- Llama el carro de mudanza y dile que valla a esta dirección a las 14:00 horas. Que sean puntuales – Mientras decía esto le entrego una hoja donde se encontraba una dirección con una caligrafía tan fina que a metros se reconocería que es de Sesshomaru – Y diles a las demás damas de la limpieza que arreglen el cuarto que se encuentra en frente del mío para las 15:00 horas.

-Si mi amo, ¿Se le ofrece algo más? – Dijo la pequeña con un tono de voz tan dulce y pacifico que parecía casi increíble.

-No, ve rápido y haz lo que te dije – La pequeña salió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se limitó a salir corriendo de la habitación de su amo y dirigirse a hacer sus encargos mientras tarareaba una canción – Gracias – Dijo Sesshomaru en un susurro apenas audible.

Ya era hora faltaban 40 minutos para las 14:00 el tiempo exacto que se tardaría de su casa hasta la casa de la joven. Sin decir más salió de su casa entro a su auto y se dirigió hacia su destino.

….

Ya tan solo faltaban minutos para que llegara el camión de mudanza y aun así no estaba lista, se encontraba corriendo por toda la casa en busca de las cosas más importantes sin las cuales se podría ir.

Cuando termino de recogerlas todas se sentó en una pequeña esquina completamente agotada de tan duro día y poco a poco sus ojos se querían cerrar para descansar y cuando casi pudo un fuerte ruido la despertó.

-Sesshomaru! – Dijo para salir corriendo hacia la puerta y encontrarlo a él parado frente a ella con una notable cara de molestia e irritación – Yo lo siento estaba cansa y casi me duermo, espero no haberte hecho esperar, pasa.

Sesshomaru tan solo se giró y dijo – Ya tiene todo listo lo pueden subir al camión – Y después de esto se quitó de la entrada y se posiciono al lado del camión.

Kagome que aún se encontraba atónita se había quedado mirando a Sesshomaru con cierta admiración al demostrar esa actitud tan demandante y seria.

-Oye niña quítate – Dijo uno de los hombres que se encargaban de sacar la mudanza de su casa. Y sin más ella se quitó y se dirigió hacia Sesshomaru.

-Gracias por todo esto – Le dijo ella con cierto sonrojo.

-Solo es trabajo – Se sintió decepcionada no solían responderle así, pero con este breve momento se percató de que sería una convivencia algo difícil de llevar.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno este es el final de otro capítulo (Son cortos) pero aun así espero que les agrade.**

 **Hablamos pronto**


End file.
